Human Heart
by Kyubi1
Summary: Come and read at your own risk because it contains materials that I not consistently write. In this story, Tsukune will face the most powerful and most feared of all opponents, even more than Alucard, he will pass through different things and on more than one occasion want to surrender. "Human beings create their own monsters." Side-story of "My Daily Life".


**Please read: **

**Hi, I'm Kyubi1 and this is a side-story of my fanfic, "My Daily Life". Even if you don't know this fanfic, you can read this side-story because I did a little summary about what happens in the fanfic and is in this story. **

**Also, I want to say the next points: **

**1.- This story is in Spanish and has more than one year, for that, the end of the manga of R+V doesn't have anything to do with this. **

**2.- I'm Mexican, so my English is not good and I don't have beta or something like that, so please, understand. **

**3.- There are OC in this story, they are necessary. **

"Character talk"

"_Character thinks"_

_First person narrative. _

Narrative normal.

(A little note).

* * *

><p><em>Is life something we can understand? Many people before me, asked that. Many thinkers and philosophers made those questions: Why are we here? What is our purpose? When the man asked this, he discovered something called destiny. Regardless of the technology and the knowledge we have now, we still unanswered.<em>

_The human being is a living being, and as such, has the following characteristics: a living being is born, grows, reproduces and dies. More however, not many got to the 3rd stage or the second and we anticipate eventually tot the death. I don't know if it is like that, I don't know if we have a destiny to forge or if ... we are only as puppets; manageable and unable to do anything about it._

_Maybe life has a plan for us and the real question to ask is: "How did we get here?"._

_I try to find questions in vain, now I'm lying on the ground. I'm awake, I know and yet it is as if my mind was not here. I don't know what is really going on. My body is completely naked and I can barely move. _

_Even with body numb and although I hear some screams, I looked skyward, it's unbelievable, there are dark clouds but there are small gaps in blue, like a badly painted figure. No excuses, I wished death and I keep wondering why I'm here, there is a great peace inside me, but ... How did I get to this? The last days are fuzzy for me, but something else, something I remember perfectly. Yes ... the beginning of all this hell. _

_Yes… I remember very well. _

* * *

><p>We all know the boy who became the first test, worldwide Yokai, where the coexistence between humans and Ayashis was not a crazy idea, nor was not so far from reality. Tsukune Aono is the name of this boy, just an average human being with a good heart, he entered to Yokai Academy by accident, he fell in love for a Ayashi, a vampire, from the first time they met. Over time, the bond between them as friends intensified more and more, Moka Akashiya was a girl who accepted that Tsukune was a human and treated him as an equal, Tsukune did the same with Moka and soon the two formed more friendships, inadvertently they were a very united and inseparable group. But not all is peace and friendship, Tsukune was threatened from many dangers and saw near death more than once, if not by the blood of Moka, he would never have survived and of course, not without the help of their other friends. Tsukune became so strong that not only faced Fairy Tale, also Alucard; a legendary monster, one of the oldest vampires and therefore a Shinso. It was a hard fought battle, with many sacrifices and blood, thanks to a miracle for Moka's rosary, they were aided by the first person who stamped Alucard and with the help of the other Dark Lords, they were victorious in their fight.<p>

Anyone who had met Tsukune knew what he was very in love for Akashiya Moka, whether she had two personalities, Tsukune loved her with all his heart. After the fight in the floating garden, his feelings were transmitted to each other. They married and lived the dream itself; with romantic moments, funny moments and it was something completely new to both, they were not high school boys anymore, now they were married and nothing was the same, it was much better. Many unexpected events happened: Tsukune discovered that he also had a vampire inside, Akua gave birth to a baby and old enemies back and a new guy made an appearance: Daisuke Kito, a Archsage which gave him the opportunity to control his vampiric consciousness within him, forever and gain their powers and become a real vampire.

Thus we are at that moment, in which Tsukune is leaving Moka to go with the Archsage.

"I came for Tsukune, I have unfinished business with him."

"Eh, what do you say?". The brunette could not turn around to see the face of Moka and was walking toward Daisuke. "Tsukune ... Don't go! He will not save you, please Tsukune!"

"Moka-san ... I'm a coward to not even turn to see eye to eye, but this is what I should do. I swear, Moka-san; I'll come back for you. This I will comply, Moka-san!". The old sorcerer touched the shoulder of Tsukune.

"With this conviction, he will return to you easily, Moka Akashiya. But I must tell you this, what Outcast Ayashi are looking ... is not something you can get as easy and unless you want something worse than Alucard happens in the world, this is something that concerns us all and so, Tsukune, is time to prepare "

"Uh ... Why and what you say is true?"

"Oh, of course it is true and what I mean to prepare ... it's time to begin the journey to turn you into a **real vampire**".

The sorcerer and Tsukune were transported to a castle, there was only a red carpet all over the place and there was nothing around, the place had candles to illuminate.

"I see you very concentrated, Tsukune"

"I know. I want this to be over once; I don't want to have to worry about turning in a ghoul or worse".

"I know you're scared, but that's why we're going to train your mind". The boy was surprised for that, the sorcerer sat on the carpet. "Any questions?"

"Actually, yes. Why my blood has taken a personality? Before it could not speak." Tsukune also sat and waited for the response of the sorcerer.

"The truth is that it has always been there, but maybe the seal retained that too"

"Ah, what do you mean?"

"The definition of Ghoul is a body that has been revived by an evil spirit and human flesh is their favorite dish and usually attacks children. The evil spirit has always been within you, Tsukune". The chestnut was greatly surprised.

"And now that I know why, how am I going to make it part of me?"

"It's not simple. First, you must be well prepared to fight him and beat him, he may possess to you and not vice versa, as we want to happen. So I'll make you a series of tests to make everything a success" . The sorcerer took a bottle with blue liquid from his pocket and gave it to Tsukune. "Drink, it will be easier this way. Let's meditate and so your mind will be ready if the spirit tries to play with it."

"Does this really work? I don't want to lose my body." Tsukune took it and placed his palms together as if praying. Here's how it started meditating.

"There is something everyone can do, even humans. It requires a lot of spirituality and concentration, not many humans can do but, that is what you drank"

"What?"

"Travel to the astral plane. It is a place that is in another dimension, is the place where dreams are made. So in dreams everything happens so fast, that everything moves at the speed of thought, the world's fastest".

_"Astral plane? I've heard of that before, is supposed to be when the soul leaves the body or something, but I really didn't know I could do that"._ "Hey, what shall we do there?"

"Nothing, just meditate. I don't want anyone to know this; I will train your mind to it all a success"

Tsukune and the sorcerer meditated for an hour and everything felt a great peace, chestnut didn't understand that going through this, but soon discover though his patience was almost depleted.

"What now? We're not doing anything!"

"Well, I think it's time." The sorcerer stood up and stretched his body, Tsukune finally opened his eyes and there was nothing different about him.

"Now I will make your test, I hope you have served what I've done"

"Huh?". _"But if we did nothing, do you?". _"I don't understand. What we did? We lost one hour in vain"

"We didn't. We began to meditate because you need to be calm, in a balance. As you face your evil spirit you have to be in harmony or you'll easily lose. So we meditate an hour without doing anything and you did it very well". Tsukune just sigh.

"Well, what is my first test?". The truth is that Tsukune wanted to end it all very quickly, seeing Moka mourn for him made him very sad, but this must be done alone, even if it meant leaving Moka for a while.

"I'll let you think about it". The sorcerer hands stretched forward and two seals were in a circle on their hands, then appeared a portal with green contour within the image of a village looked. "This portal will take about 230 years ago"

"230 ..."

"Yes, before Alucard would become the most feared of all monster"

"Can you do that?!"

"Yes, my magic has no limits. No wonder I'm the mightiest sorcerer of all time. Come in, I'll take you out to return to the present, back anytime, just call me and I will appear in front of you"

"This is ... if I go back to the past, I could defeat Alucard or could convince him not to become a monster. It could prevent all deaths that had". Tsukune saw very tempting proposal warlock, so it doesn't take long and entered the portal. Tsukune back two centuries, so that the clothes were very different from what he used, the houses were different and the roads were not paved. Everything was very old, but that was not what he wanted. He had a mission, Alucard must find and stop him at all costs.

* * *

><p><em>...yes, that's how it was. I abandoned Moka-san and my life itself, everything to not be a danger, all by the damn vampire blood, it was just ... a curse. It was easy to find him killing humans, indeed Alucard was strong but had not the same as when I first faced. I had it, I remember as blood gushed from his mouth and slipped my hands as I held his neck.<em>

Tsukune squeezed the neck of Alucard, gnashing his neck became very noticeable.

"Cur-se you". He managed to say it. Tsukune's eyes were red and his hair was put gray.

"If I could ... just, make you suffer as much as you did ..."

"I... Aghht! I don't know you...". Tsukune began to mourn in silence, all the pain, all the anger, all the sadness that made him go; now he was charging once and for all.

"Tsukune, Is that what you want? Remember that everything will change with respect to what you do". The voice of the sorcerer said. "Do you really going to kill him? Remember what I told you to have balance, Is that what you really want?"

_"... You ... don't know anything, if you knew all I had to go you don't have to even ask that! Why should I let him live after all he has done to me? Why?! He doesn't deserve live! He will condemn the world, destroy many things and will take away lives of over hundreds"_

"Tsukune, no mistake! If you kill him, you will change everything, please. Think a moment!"

_"No! Nothing to think!"._ The brunette looked up with tears and frowning, his body released a lot of Youki. "Damn monster, you don't deserve to live, Alucard! I thought you'd salvation before you became an abomination, but ...". Tsukune prepared his hand to give the final blow. "You're a monster after all; there is no salvation for you." The sorcerer screamed in his mind, but Tsukune pierced Alucard's stomach, then on every one of his ribs, blood came out in droves and his white shirt was filling that blood, pierced his liver and Alucard was longer than dead. He left him on the floor and all his clothes were stained with blood and his face. "Daisuke, get me out of here"

When Tsukune returned, he looked different; his gaze was serious, seemed convinced and satisfied with what he had done. For a moment, the sorcerer thought he was no longer Tsukune; it was as if his soul in truth was corrupted by something so evil, so dark that he could not even describe how it looked.

"Why do you look me like that? What next?"

"... Nothing. Sorry, I was wrong ...". Tsukune was surprised at this, the sorcerer turned away from him. "You were not ready"

"What? Where is Moka-san?!". Tsukune felt desperate and left the plac to go to the Shuzen castle, he didn't enter by the door, looked out the window and saw Gyokuro there with Akua, Kahlua and Kokoa. With horror he left there and fled. He came to the Hill of Witches and holding his heart, shouted with all his might. As Alucard not turned into a giant monster, the three Dark Lords never defeated and so, Akasha never met Issa. Moka not exist, the decision was correct, had saved many lives and many innocent people, but now Moka was not around.

He never met her; all he had lived was deleted. The young man collapsed on the floor and cried for every moment he spent with Moka ... now it no longer made sense, she never existed thanks to everything he did.

"Moka-san ... sorry, I'm sorry! What have I done?! I didn't want you disappeared, just wanted a better future! One that Fairy Tale didn't exist! One that you should not have suffered so much! WHY?! I DON'T WANT THIS! "

Tsukune then thought of returning again and change everything happened, but the sorcerer didn't open the door of the castle, Tsukune entered by force and both were face to face.

"Please, let me change everything!"

"No, I cannot. I can only do it once, I thought ...".

"No, it must be some way! Anything we can do!"

"There is not ...". Tsukune grabbed his clothes and saw him with tears in his eyes. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Shut up and help me"

"I will not, look at you, you're a monster." The chestnut released him only to see his hands full of blood, his clothes were the same. "You're not the guy I thought you were, where was he who wanted to reason with the monsters?"

"... That dream ... no longer exists, if Moka-san is not here". It passed a while and Tsukune was still crying. "I don't want to live, kill me. It hurts so much ... Please kill me, I cannot change the past, so kill me"

"He gives up, this is bad, it's time to back ... the astral plane is too upset, if is mixed with the lower astral it will be very dangerous."

The ground began to shake and the two realized everything, Tsukune suddenly felt his body down, until he returned to being back where long ago had been meditating. The blood was gone, but everything had been stayed the same. The floor was opened and bony hands with long black nails came out there, Tsukune didn't understand what was happening, a black silhouette appeared suddenly, his eyes were totally red and his smile was scary, the sorcerer felt a great fear by the terrible Youki he felt. Daisuke attacked him with his staff but darkness filled the whole room, nobody saw anything except that thing, when the light turned, the sorcerer was lying on the floor, shaking.

**"You ... I see darkness in your soul, just my taste."** Said the creature and approached Tsukune and stringing his hand on his stomach, a black torso began to get out of his body.

"AHHHHHH! Who are you?!"

**"HA, HA, HA! I'm Ahriman and your soul is just what I'm looking, dark and evil".** Sneered as he continued pulling that dark outside the body of Tsukune, almost out of his body he realized it was his vampire part, this will took his hand, afraid while still being pulled.

"Tsukune, please, I don't want this to happen! Don't let me go, I know I have not been very good ... Don't leave me with that demon!"

"Why?". Said in a broken voice as the glow of his eyes was fading. "I suffered a lot ... all for you, I don't want anything more"

"NO! Don't say that! For whatever reason, don't let me go, I'm afraid ... you never forget ...". The look of his vampire side was the same as when he was a Ghoul, but his face was terror, stronger shook the hand of Tsukune but he was dropping. The Ghoul understood perfectly: Tsukune had surrendered. "Tsukune ... Where are you!?"

"AHHHHH!". The brown shouted to be ripped that part of him and he was lying on the floor, his clothes had completely broken when being released. While this dark entity started laughing. It was an evil laugh, shortly after lightning thundered, the sky began to cloud and you could see that the moon was posing on the sun.

Tsukune was about to pass out and saw that thing ripped off a piece of his body and gave it to his vampire side. The screams were heard all over the place and a cold flooded the room, plus a rotten smell ... the smell of a corpse.

In front of Tsukune was him, was all black and bare, like a shadow. Gradually he came to take shape, his hair was black and his eyes were like a vampire, except that else that is usually white, turned a very dark color.

The sorcerer tried to control his pulse to aim to that dark Tsukune had appeared and threw a thunderbolt but disappeared and appeared at his side, had the skin of a human and his gaze blankly. He grabbed the neck of Daisuke with one hand and squeezed hard, a crunch of bones was heard as Ahriman looked at the sky and everything began to turn darker and darker.

"You ...". The sorcerer threw a ray of his hand that pierced Dark Tsukune and blood shot out; black color and thick. The expression of he changed; some sad eyes and mouth too, his Youki shot up; huge and powerful. He gave a blow to the stomach and punched him completely, streams of blood came out, the sorcerer was lying shivering so much pain he felt.

_"This is not ... not even ... a ghoul or a monster, he is no longer ... my body not stop shaking and not just because it hurts me. No way, I'm so afraid I cannot move well."_ The sorcerer began to heal his wounds with his magic.

**"It's useless, even if you heal, you will not change anything. You can't longer stop me, none of you can ... my children"**

"Go to hell, demon! This world not belongs to you, not anymore. Just wait ... the Dark Lords will defeat you".

**"Your body is shaking like a poor frightened animal. I sent them to end this world, I slept for a long time and I was stuck in the astral low but now I return thanks to that guy. His darkness, sadness, His hatred was so great that I got out!"**

"Tsukune is not like that, I will not let this happen. Indeed, what the hell is that?!". He shouted, referring to the dark Tsukune, who did nothing and look again without expressionless.

**"I've taken everything dark of his heart, tearing his soul, more however he is alive. It still retains something of his will but he can only do expressions, I gave some of my powers and with it, I will fill the world of darkness and the human race will fear me again, succumb to my power and bring out all his evil from their hearts and souls, ha, ha, ha!".** He said with a smile and then disappeared with dark Tsukune through a dark smoke, which was dispersed in the air. Tsukune was quite unconscious and the sorcerer also became unconscious after curing his wound.

* * *

><p><em>Now it all makes sense, because all this happened. It was all a vicious lie, Moka-san is alive and all the pain I went through was for nothing. I gave up and turned my back that he had been living inside me, but mostly I turned my back to everyone, my body is lifted by the sorcerer and takes me to another room where there is a bed. I feel terrible, I don't feel like do something but there is only a great guilt on me and afraid, afraid of everything I've seen, what I've done and what might happen. But nothing is as before, I don't know how much time has passed, but I cannot allow ... Something bad happens to Moka-san! I must get up and go for it. <em>

"Don't, I will heal you but don't go. Look well, everyone is changing"

"I can't ... stay here and do nothing; I am ... the cause, right?"

"Tsukune, sorry. I put all my faith in you, that would you do the right choice, you are a good guy and perhaps you were corrupted when you were exposed to the astral plane". The sorcerer cried as cured him, Tsukune wept. "All will be corrupted, Ahriman is just a name given humans many centuries ago. He was asleep in the lower astral, is one of the dimensions of the universe in which everything is dark, the evil, and the most horrible of beings humans or monsters"

"What do you say?"

"It's a horrible place, when people feel depressed or negatively, they release an energy. This energy goes directly to cluster in the lower astral and in that place are the most horrible creatures, they are created there. No way to deal with it, it is just pure energy". Tsukune rises very determined, with tears and from a nearby closet takes casual clothes, Daisuke is limited at him: fear in his eyes but mostly concern. It was a determined look and the sorcerer remembered what he told the demon. The evil in his heart and all that that implies had been removed from his soul.

_"Maybe Tsukune ... you can save us, but ... if their loved ones are dead, What will happen to him?"._ Tsukune had already finished changing, took one look at the witch and turned away.

"I know that I don't have all my powers but ... I have made many mistakes, even if they not happened, everything that happened to me was real. And I'm sorry. Goodbye, Daisuke-san".

* * *

><p>Tsukune was heading to the castle Shuzen and while out there, took one look at the sky; It was completely dark by the eclipse and he feared the worst, then Ahriman figure suddenly appeared in the sky and it was so big that you could see in the whole world. Tsukune kept going until he found his worst nightmare. Parts of the castle were shattered and a large crater was the body of a girl, Tsukune covers his mouth trying not to vomit, with trembling hands was toward the body and closed her green eyes. Her stomach was open and missing some of their organs, and blood was too beside her, in a pool of blood was the wing of a bat.<p>

_"God ... Kokoa-chan ..."._ "Nooooooo! Kokoa-chan!". Everything around was dark and there he appeared in front of Tsukune. "No, why do you do it?"

**"It's not my fault, man creates his own monsters. You can't stop me. Your family tried but now there is nothing left."** Tsukune hit him but passed like smoke. By doing so, Tsukune realized he could not defeat him with his current strength, especially because he was not quite well.

_"Kokoa-chan ... Ko-chan, their deaths ... I can see they fought with everything. Forgive me, I will not let this be in vain"._ Tears came out and Tsukune with much disgust took the liver of Kokoa and drank all the blood, looking to become stronger.

Tsukune entered the house and down the debris, was a hand, covered in blood that was still red, as if it had happened not long ago. The chestnut removed some debris and angrily hit the ground having blood on his knuckles. The face was bathed in two bloods; a dark and red. The face was not recognizable but her hair was blond, followed by removing the debris halfway body, his other arm was gone, had been pulled with excessive force. Tsukune was very scared and tried to control his pulse as he thought he would die of a heart attack because of what he was seeing. He did the same with Kokoa, but his liver was not where it should.

"No, no, No, no, no, Nooooooo! Don't do this to me, for God's sake, don't do this!". At first he not wanted to do it but if he didn't, would not help what he was doing. Took some organs of who that once called "Kahlua-san", but he could not stand it and threw up. He removed his shirt and covered the face of Kahlua and went his way, his eyes were those of a vampire and he bit himself to stop shaking will, he felt pain but it was better than fear. He walked down the hall where some servants were also killed in different ways; some had holes in his body, others were missing an arm or a leg or both. Tsukune also took blood of them and his Youki was higher until he opened the door, Tsukune felt colder than ever and everything went dark again and he could only see her.

**"Surrender, is dead. He did well with his strange technique but it was not enough. Even I did a few mind games, it was fun!"**

"A ... Akua ... It cannot be, Akua-san!". The brown grabbed the cheeks and hugged her. "Her... arms". _"Damn, to no longer use the Jigen-Tou, he tore both arms ... Akua-san, sorry, This is all my fault!"_. "I ... I'm sorry! I'm afraid, I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it, please help me, help me, I cannot do it alone!". Tsukune was crying again and he buried his fangs into her neck and sucked what little was left of her blood, his power grew much but he knew it was insignificant against what was to face and worst of all, he have an idea of what will found next. So he ran through the castle until he came into a room and there was this thing back and was holding something in his hands, that demon was in front of a mirror and saw Tsukune on it. He turned and Tsukune was speechless. Had not one but two things in their hands, rather than terror, Tsukune screamed with all his force and her bracelet shattered.

"DAMN YOU! NO MATTER WHAT I WILL TAKE YOU TO HELL!". Dark Tsukune stopped eating the baby, a baby who was of Akua and on the other hand was the head of Inner Moka, his wife, the woman he had loved with all his heart. Tsukune hit him in the stomach and pulled him flying with a kick that broke the roof of the castle, Tsukune's body turned black and bat wings appeared and started flying toward his enemy.

_"Damn, Moka-san ... not only her, but a ... A baby! I will never forgive him!"_. Tsukune grabbed his head and from a height of 20 meters, it crashed to the floor and then it turned it around and started banging on the entire face.

**"What? Are not you afraid?".** Boomed a voice in the whole place, with much impression.

"I'm scared". He said as he followed swatting, his fist filled with black and rotten blood. "But ... for all the horrible things that have happened, I cannot give the excuse of being afraid and do nothing!"

"...". The Dark Tsukune lit his Youki and Tsukune flew in less than one second, the Ghoul (better call him like that) appeared and with both hands stuck a blow to his stomach which caused a crater in the ground.

"AGHHT!". Blood came out of his mouth and was then turned and stomped several times. "AHHH!". The screams intensified and with absolute evil, he tore a wing off his back. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ha, ha, ha". The Ghoul laughed, as if he could not speak well, but black blood came out of his eyes and his face became sad. Tsukune again cries of pain and sadness, while the Ghoul put a sad face and stops laughing.

"Moka-san ... Akua-san ... Kokoa-chan ... Kahlua-san ... sniff ..."

**"Wretch, are you crying? For some women? ****HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!".** The demon laughed and laughed, Tsukune barely rose frowning. **"They are just monsters, you were human and defend them, and this is your entire fault. You wanted to die, that's all you have left, so I will give you the death"**

"True ... I thought ... if Moka-san no longer existed, then it would be pointless to live. You cannot understand how I feel".

"Are you different?"

"I thought if I become a monster, I will lose my humanity! But is not the case, I'm a monster with human heart!". The Ghoul prepared to fight again. "I will not lose here!". _"It is true that I have nothing left to live for, I can only die. But even if Moka-san is not here and I lost all my hope, this is not about that anymore."_ The movement was fast but Tsukune stopped him with one hand, greatly surprising the Ghoul, Tsukune give him a kick like Moka style and sent to the castle, breaking it to pieces by the impact, he went to keep fighting and the cheek of Ghoul was bloody; you could saw the teeth, flesh and bones.

"Die". Said the Ghoul and a mowing speed and with a smile, pierced the stomach of Tsukune by his fist. His smile finished to see Tsukune didn't felt anything. The brown grabbed his arm and gave him about 50 blows to the face.

"HAAA!". With absolute strength he broke the neck of a blow, the Ghoul stuck a punch that Tsukune stopped just in time, and Ahriman was getting desperate to see Tsukune has not died, his wounds were not healing but still Tsukune was still alive.

**"No, it cannot be!".** Tsukune bit him and pieces of his arm swallowed while the Ghoul was regenerating their wounds, but the part that Tsukune ate, was not rebuilt.

Tsukune used the tonfa of light and cut the body of the Ghoul and ate what he could, for he knew that he would soon die. Ahriman had to step the cannibalism kill Tsukune by himself.

**"What?! You should be dead!"**

"I am... ready " Tsukune closed his eyes and fell, blood from his stomach was too much and of his back too. But he had managed to eat organs of Ghoul, darkest part of himself. Ahriman was angry, had lost his largest piece but fulfilled what he said, the eclipse didn't fade. Ahriman with many other demons attacked everyone equally; monsters and humans. The monsters were not killed as happened with the Shuzen family, were corrupted by evil and his willpower was so little that they could not return to his body, ever. Not even the dark lords could do anything to him; his was too much for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the end of the story; you must know that is the darkest story and the only one for now. When I wrote this in Spanish, I was very angry and sad and I wrote this and I thought of delete it at first, but I left it because it was part of the main fanfic, in some way. <strong>

**I don't want that you think I'm a degenerate or something for put that kind of deaths for the characters; anyway, this is in the M rating for something.**


End file.
